


Наш секрет

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: ФАНФИК НА ФАНФИК Дар Хайо «Приказ».Эрвин, Майк и Ривай довольно затейливо коротают вечера: Майк и Ривай занимаются сексом на виду у Эрвина, который раздает им приказы как и что делать. При этом Ривай взял за правило не кончать и не мастурбировать при них — когда все заканчивалось, он просто уходил. Однажды Майк не выдержал и побежал за ним.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias, Levi/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 1





	Наш секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Хоть это и порно, но я все же крайне рекомендую сначала почитать [«Приказ»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440387), чтобы не ломать мозг.

Они опять заперлись у себя в комнате для их «встречи» — первой за месяц, хотя на календаре уже были двадцатые числа. Эрвин постоянно, бесперебойно работал в преддверии нового сезона вылазок и еле выкроил час для них троих. «Так мало?» — сперва решил расстроившийся Майк, но через двадцать минут до него дошло, что это будет не просто час, а _целый_ час. Эрвин требовал с них много и сразу: Майку он велел почаще сглатывать смазку с члена Ривая и энергичнее водить по простате пальцами. Когда он лег, Риваю было приказано быстрее ему дрочить. Получалось очень грубо, уздечка еще бы чуть-чуть и закровила, но все это искупало то, с каким вожделением на его член смотрел Ривай. Как только Эрвин позволил, тот охотно наскочил сверху, и прыгал так быстро и часто, что Майк с трудом выдержал пару минут. Может, он протянул бы еще одну — но вдруг к ним постучали так громко, что дверь задрожала. Ривай замер, уставившись в ее сторону. С приоткрытого рта вниз потянулась ниточка слюны. В следующую секунду он соскользнул на пол и кинулся к одежде.

— Командор Смит! — послышалось из-за двери, и Эрвин, чертыхаясь, встал с кресла. 

Майк заметил, как он прижал ладонь к паху, скрывая выпуклый изогнутый член, отлично видимый под облегающими белыми брюками.

По лицу прилетело курткой, затем трусами — спасибо, Ривай — и когда он натянул на себя штаны, в комнату вернулся нарочито бесстрастный Эрвин.

— Расходимся, у меня важный гость.

— Заебись, — прокомментировал Ривай, поправляя брюки в голенище сапога.

— Нет, его зовут не так. Продолжим в другой раз, — вздохнул Эрвин и, оглядев их (хотелось бы Майку сказать, что в его глазах была тоска, но врать нехорошо), пошел к себе.

Майк чуть прибрался внутри. Вышел, Ривай закрыл за ними дверь на ключ и спрятал его в нагрудном кармашке. Тело еще помнило заданный частый ритм, и они быстро дошагали до лестницы. Махнули друг другу рукой, разошлись по комнатам, будто ничего и не было.

Через полминуты до Майка дошел весь абсурд ситуации. По сути сексом занимались они вдвоем с Риваем, и отсутствие Эрвина не мешало никому из них двоих продолжить начатое. Хотя такое среди них троих не принято, и работало негласное правило: если «встречи», то только втроем. Но Майку уж очень надо было как следует все закончить. Хотелось до боли в яйцах обтесать член о тугую дырку Ривая — он целый месяц этого ждал. И хотелось наконец-то уломать его спустить прямо при нем.

Майк долго думать не стал и пошел обратно, теперь уже в комнату Ривая. За поворотом он услышал спешный перестук низких каблуков по каменному полу, всхлип петель и глухой хлопок двери. Всегда ли он так бегал или это только сегодня? Догоняя его по темному коридору, он представлял, как Ривай судорожно стягивает с себя штаны и дрочит как какой-то обделенный — это так неправильно, несправедливо. Не постучавшись, он открыл настежь дверь, и реальность оказалась не хуже фантазий: Ривай стоял посередине комнаты, вздрогнул в сумраке своей комнаты и отдернул руку. В свете камина задница у него была оранжевая. Портки медленно спали на пол, и железная бляха ремня скреблась о камень в ответ на каждое движение.

— Ты? Но мы же закончили.

Майк наглухо закрыл за собой дверь и закрыл щеколду. Молча. Потому что, серьезно, тут еще нужны какие-то слова?

— Иди себе сам подрочи, — послал его Ривай, но с места не сдвинулся, даже не прикрылся. — Мы же делаем это только при Эрвине.

— Я пришел тебя дотрахать, — ответил Майк, скидывая спешно надетую куртку и принимаясь за штаны. 

Он полностью разделся, и между ног резво поднялся крупный, вновь затвердевший член. И как только запала хватило?

— А, понятно, — произнес Ривай. Скепсис в его голосе не сулил ни игривости, ни податливости, но Майк даже не успел подумать, как ему похер на его конкретное мнение на этот конкретный счет. Он пришел сюда довести Ривая до оргазма, и он получит свое.

Майк подошел к нему сзади, поставил член, сплюнул на головку и, полуприсев, без лишних прелюдий присунул Риваю. Внутри еще были остатки вазелина, и все пошло так гладко, будто они и не прерывались вовсе.

— Ах, собака ты вшивая, — заупирался Ривай, но сомкнутые на груди руки держали его крепко. — На кровати же удобнее.

— И здесь хорошо.

Он проталкивался внутрь до самых яиц, все время время норовя сорваться в более частый ритм. Для удобства сжал Ривая поперек груди и лбом уткнулся в шею — для устойчивости. Чтобы понять, как этому вечно молчащему поганцу больше нравится, приходилось засаживать как можно ловчее и все время прислушиваться.

Задница у него была что надо: растраханная, гостеприимная — не то слово, внутри вся скользкая и теплая. Сладкая, сочная — съесть бы такую. Риваю очень нравилось, это было понятно и по его постанываниям, и по запаху, и по тому, как сам подавался назад. Майк вспотел так, как никогда не потел, ступни у него задубели от холодного пола и ногам пора было дать отдых. Ривай трахал себя, скребясь влажными пальцами по предплечьям Майка, он был мокрый почти как мышь — хотя когда успел? И пяти минут не прошло с момента их новой встречи.

— Не останавливайся, — просил Ривай и, под его бессильное аханье, Майк выскользнул, грубовато дергая его на колени.

Ривай поддался, вставая на четвереньки и покачивая бедрами взад-вперед. Майк навис над ним, отлупил розовый анус головкой, чувствуя, как их кожа будто липнет друг к другу. Он сплюнул на дырку свежей слюной с громким харкающим звуком.

— Псина бескультурн... — подавился стоном Ривай, но высказывание было предельно ясно.

Майка это только раззадорило, и он принялся трахать Ривая как можно быстрее да посильнее. Мошонка шлепалась о бедра с таким звоном, что его наверняка было слышно даже за дверью, Ривай развылся, прогнулся под руками. Было видно по румянцу, как ему стало жарко: куртка все еще была на нем, от камина веяло нешуточным теплом, а колени у него наверняка разболелись — у Майка уже. Отвлечься на все это было легче легкого, но поганец даже не думал потрогать себя за член.

Нет, ну так дело не пойдет.

— Нравится тебе, а? — зло сказал Майк, с силой тиская ягодицы.

Ривай молчал, упорно трудясь на члене. Видимо, решил дождаться, когда Майк кончит, и вернуть все на круги своя. Не бывать этому. 

Майк шлепнул Ривая, тот сжался, вскрикнул.

— Нравится же. Любишь же, когда тебя дерут почти насухую? — и еще раз шлепнул как следует, от души.

Он ухватился за таз перед собой покрепче, привстал, нависая над пружинящим телом, и как следует, сверху вниз, ввел член внутрь. Ривай от этого невообразимо распалился, почти сразу пытаясь поднять зад повыше; перемена полюбилась обоим.

— Ах ты похотливый черт, — выдавил из себя Майк в перерывах между толчками. Пот с лица капал вниз, на поясницу. — Сучка. Хочешь по-звериному?

Ривай громко дышал в пол и чуть толкался бедрами навстречу. Развести он их не мог — штаны мешали, но и дрочить себе тоже не хотел.

— А если бы _он_ тебя стае собак отдал на случку, тебе бы тоже нравилось? — с неподдельным раздражением сказал Майк. Слова вырывались сами, и на нем самом работали на ура. — Скажи: мне нравится, когда меня пользуют.

Ривай всхлипывающе выдохнул и встал обратно на четвереньки. Одной рукой он — бинго! — потянулся к члену, но Майк тут же это пресек.

— Руки, — прорычал он и для пущего эффекта навалился всем своим нехилым весом ему на спину. — Скажи: мне нравится, когда меня пользуют.

Ривай стонал и старался посильнее сжимать анус. Кажется, он еще наивно верил, что его уловки из сексуального арсенала сработают, но Майку они были как мертвому припарка — тот чувствовал себя так, будто не трахается с ним, а трахает его, и это большая разница. 

— Скажи! — повторил Майк, и Ривай поддался легче легкого.

— Люблю, когда меня пользуют, — слабо произнес он на выдохе. У Майка от этого полузадушенного голоса потемнело в глазах.

— Сучка драная, — с чувством непередаваемого торжества выплюнул он. — Да тебя по рукам отдать.

— Нет!

— Хорошо тебе?

— Очень!

— Хочешь еще? — по-командирски прикрикнул Майк.

— М-м-очень! — громко протянул Ривай, энергично подаваясь назад.

Майк наконец-то встал на колени и, стараясь долбить не меняя прежнего ритма, просунул руку ему под живот, впервые касаясь его влажного, всего в смазке, члена. Он провел по нему раз, второй, отчего вздохи Ривая стали выше — настоящий скулеж — и на счет «три» снял кулак. Ривай затрясся под ним, беспорядочно двигаясь назад, вбок, вперед и подпрыгивая на месте. Он крупно задрожал, совершенно не в силах как-то удовлетвориться, отчего Майк охотно взял всю работу на себя и быстро, в множество мелких толчков, довел Ривая до громких жалобных полукриков. Его анус судорожно сжимался, отчего елозить внутри стало сущим наслаждением, и Майк дожимал их обоих до последней капли. Ривай кончил и притих, бесчувственно позволяя лапать себя, Майк же снизил темп и двигался в молчании, технично и бездумно. Он спустил внутрь, не позволив себе даже вздохнуть громче обычного.

Когда Майк вынул член и сел на пятки, Ривай окончательно пришел в себя и пополз от него в сторону кровати. Пятна спермы и смазки было отлично видно на полу. Рукой Майк вяло собрал пот с лица и внезапно осознал, что камин сильно припек ему бок, а на полу сидеть холодно.

— Только подумай такое отчебучить еще раз, — тихо сказал Ривай.

— При Эрвине — никогда.

— Вообще. Не подходи ко мне.

Майк поднял на него взгляд. Ривай, по-прежнему с голой задницей, сидел у кровати и смотрел на огонь.

— А ведь я так надеялся, что мы не трахнемся...

— Давал бы себе дрочить — не трахнулись бы.

Майк кое-как встал. Следуя его примеру поднялся и Ривай. В поисках чего-нибудь, чем можно обтереться, он стянул с шеи платок и потер им между ягодиц. Скатал в комок и потер им по ногам, собирая нечто невидимое, только потом уселся на кровать. Майк натянул на себя штаны с сапогами, стало теплее.

— Этого не было, ты понял?

— Тебе что-то не понравилось?

Он поднял с пола брошенную рубашку, быстро надел, затем натянул куртку. Все это время Ривай молчал и настороженно следил за ним со своего места. Они находились по разные стороны комнаты, совсем как чужие.

— И все же тебе что-то не понравилось. Что?

— Шел бы ты со своими разговорами знаешь куда?

Выходит, его запальчивые слова все же оскорбили, хотя цели такой не преследовали. По-хорошему надо бы извиниться, но Ривай обозленным не выглядел, скорее расстроенным. Будто его разоблачили, и теперь ему остается только сидеть со спущенными штанами у лужицы своей спермы. Майк присел к нему и аккуратно пригнул вихры к голове.

— Извини, из меня это все само полилось. Но я рад, что это сработало — уж очень я хотел послушать, как ты кончаешь.

Ривай повернулся к нему и нехорошо посмотрел. Внимательно и пытливо, ища подвоха или каких-то более весомых объяснений. Сразу видно — пришел в себя. Майку стало неловко, его на мгновение осенило, что за поводом сегодняшнего появления стоит много личных чувств к Риваю, и что все это было неспроста. Что им теперь делать?

— Давай тогда и правда сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Пусть это будет нашим секретом. Эрвина в него посвящать не надо.

Ривай кивнул, хотя на лице у него было написано сомнение, и продолжил выжидающе смотреть. У Майка из идей было только завалиться с ним на кровать и как следует его пощупать, но судя по виду Ривая он вряд ли сейчас ее оценит; вся его смекалистость и красноречие вдруг растерялись, он вымученно молчал.

— Это все?

— Да.

— Отлично. А теперь пошел вон.

Ривай спихнул его с кровати и сам резко поднялся, застегивая штаны. Он был настроен решительно и потому довольно быстро удивленный Майк оказался в коридоре. Дверь закрылась перед его носом с отвратительным грохотом, и пришлось вернуться к себе — не ломиться же обратно. Ему не понравилось, что его так прогнали и расставание ощущалось бессмысленно агрессивным — хотелось совсем другого продолжения. Было немного стыдно перед Эрвином за нарушение их негласного договора, и было непонятно, что от него хотел услышать Ривай.

И еще было хорошо после отличного секса.


End file.
